


Oui chef!

by Le_Grand_Papyrus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Grand_Papyrus/pseuds/Le_Grand_Papyrus
Summary: Crowley et Aziraphale prennent un cours de cuisine française et  apprennent à faire des crêpes.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	Oui chef!

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est tant pis pour moi.  
> J'ai écris ça au lieu de dormir :-)  
> La recette des crêpes ici : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-XOehv3j20

***

\- Votre attention tout le monde, je récapitule : vous aurez besoin de 250 grammes de farine de froment T 55, de 3 œufs, de 60 grammes de sucre, de 400 millilitres de lait entier, d’arôme vanille et d’une pincée de sel. Rappelez-vous, il est très important d’avoir la même quantité de liquide que de solide pour éviter que votre pâte ne fasse des grumeaux. Vous suivez ?

\- Oui chef !

Dans la salle 606 « Cuisine française pour débutants » un Ange (pas si angélique que ça) et un Démon (pas franchement démoniaque) suivaient les instructions du Chef, un breton, fier d’être breton, qui s’appelle Loïc, qui a décorée sa salle de classe avec quelques drapeaux, bretons.

\- Rappelle moi ce que l’on fait ici. Demanda Aziraphale boudeur. Il n’avait pas spécialement envie de faire la cuisine par lui-même, c’était un peu trop salissant.   
\- On apprend à faire nos propres crêpes mon Ange, je pensais que tu serais plus enthousiaste que ça. Répondit Crowley. En tout cas, tu as intérêt à suivre parce que je ne tiens pas à venir te sauver à chaque révolution Française.   
\- C’a n’est arrivé qu’une seule fois, il y a plus de 200 ans ! S’exclama l’ange scandalisé.   
Ariraphale releva ses manches et commença à préparer la pâte. La farine était très agréable à toucher en vérité. Crowley pour sa part tentait en vain d’épousseter sa chemise noire, qui aurait pu croire que la farine tachait autant ?  
\- Met donc le tablier au lieu d’étaler de la farine partout !  
\- Je ne préfère pas…  
\- Et pourquoi donc ?  
\- Il est rose, à fleur…J’ai une réputation à tenir mon Ange !  
Ariraphale leva les yeux au ciel et tendit la boîte d’œuf à son Crowley adoré.  
\- Tiens, occupes-toi donc de ça. Mais fait gaffe, tu fais tomber les coquilles dans l’appareil !  
\- Je ne comprends pas que depuis 6000 ans que tu es sur Terre, tu n’aies pas encore appris à te faire la cuisine, mon Ange, toi qui aimes autant manger. Repris le démon tout en se débattant avec son fouet. Par Satan, comment font les mortels pour battre leurs pâtes sans en renverser la moitié ?  
\- Et bien, je sais faire le chocolat chaud. Et puis, ce n’est pas comme si tu avais toi-même pris cette peine.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Tu ne manges pas, tu bois.  
\- Je te rappelle que j’étais nounou pendant 10 ans, je préparais les tartines de Warlock, ça compte comme de la cuisine non ?  
\- Je suppose… N’empêche, c’a nous apportera quoi de faire la cuisine par nous-même ? On peut toujours aller au restaurant, ce n’est pas compliquer de libérer une table par miracle.  
\- Et bien, je préfèrerai qu’on passe plus de temps ensemble à la maison, pas toi ?  
\- Oh Crowley ! Souffla Aziraphale, à la fois surpris et attendris. Tu sais, j’ai toujours su que tu étais…  
\- Si tu dis « gentil » je t’explose cet œuf sur ta chemise neuve ! Menaçât le démon.

***

Le lendemain matin, Ariraphale fut réveiller par la voix grave du Démon « Saleté ! ».  
\- Ah ! Est-ce que Crowley engueule encore ses plantes ? Se demanda Aziraphale en tâtonnant dans l’obscurité pour trouver l’interrupteur de la lampe. Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour ça…  
Il entendit encore la voix de Crowley en train de marmonner, aussitôt suivie de tintements de casseroles. En se concentrant, il sentit aussi une légère odeur de brûlé. Encore à moitié endormis, Aziraphale se leva, passa une chemise de nuit beige, sa préférée, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. La cuisine de Crowley ressemblait maintenant à un champ de bataille. Le démon était en train de s’escrimer avec des coquilles d’œufs. Des bouteilles de laits gisaient éventrée par terre et des kilos de farine tapissaient toute la surface de la pièce.   
\- Par Satan ! Je suis un être occulte immortel, j’étais là avant la création de cette foutu planète, si un misérable humain peut le faire alors moi aussi !  
\- Tout se passe comme tu veux ?  
Crowley sursauta, puis d’un mouvement chaloupé se retourna, brandit son fouet en l’air et cria :  
\- Surprise ! Je nous prépare le petit déjeuner mon Ange !

***

Trois heures plus tard, Crowley fut enfin en mesure de servir une fournée correcte, pas trop pâteuse, pas trop brûlée, pas top crue, juste comme il faut.  
\- Et voilà mon Ange, goute moi ça avec de la confiture. Déclara le Démon, très fier de lui.  
\- Hummmm ! Se délecta franchement Aziraphale.  
\- La prochaine fois, on ira à Bruxelles faire des gaufres !  
\- Ou à Osaka faire des sushis !  
\- Tout ce que tu veux mon Ange. Mon Ange ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je t’aime.

Fin


End file.
